1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the general field of toy carts and coasters and methods therefor for children and in particular, to a new and improved four-wheeled toy vehicle and method therefor that can be transformed into a number of different configurations for different uses by up to four children at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy carts have been manufactured for children's pleasure since time immemorial. They basically consist of steered vehicles upon which children can ride, either by coasting downhill or by pushing forward against the ground. They also comprise load carrying wagons that the children can pull along and steer by controlling a handle capable of pivoting the front wheels axle. Inventions over the years have dealt with improvements to the various parts and their functions in such vehicles.
For example, Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,536 describes an improvement in the steering mechanism that permits greater maneuverability by a child riding in a coaster cart. By achieving a full 90 degree turning capability of the front wheels from the passenger position in the cart, the subject invention enables the child to control the direction of the cart without the steering handle limitations found in prior models.
Bender, U.S. Pat. No. 1,662,292, discloses a vehicle adapted for conversion into either a walker, a go-cart, or a coaster. The basic cart frame is improved to be able to interchangeably receive alternative parts to perform different functions, as desired. In each case, the resulting vehicle accommodates one riding passenger.
Linden, U.S. Pat. No. 1,711,418, describes a steering mechanism that is operated from the back by a child standing on the vehicle with one foot and using the other for pushing on the ground. Therefore, a second child or any desired load can be carried in the cart while it is being propelled and controlled from the back by the first child. Essentially the same result is achieved by Daniel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,747,227 through the use of a novel and safer mechanism for steering the front axle from the back of the vehicle.
Bradley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,567, Bradley devises a dual purpose steering mechanism that permits either a passenger child riding in front or a propelling child standing on a step in the back of the vehicle to control the direction of motion. This disclosure combines the functional features of several prior inventions by virtue of a novel steering device.
Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,749 describes a toy coaster designed to be used in substantially the same way as a snow sled. Thus, it incorporates the same structural characteristics of a sled, including friction brakes and a steering device that operates on wheels instead of runners.
Finally, Wheeler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,061, discloses a toy vehicle designed to approximate the appearance of a real automobile. It includes improvements over all prior toy cart models in its steering, suspensions, bumpers and general body construction.
The author of the present invention is motivated by the limited use that can be made of the kind of carts described in the prior art. Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide a multipurpose toy vehicle and method therefor that can perform different functions according to the needs and desires of the children playing with it. Accordingly, the new toy describes a variety of interchangeable parts that can be promptly and easily assembled to provide the appropriate toy for the occasion, for one, two three or even four children's play.